phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hunter 710
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 02:32, December 11, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Next Episode? Does Anyone know when the next new Episode will air? i've seen the Christmas one. ps. does anyone else hope Phineas and Isabella will get together? Preview button You have recently made 30 edits to your user page fairly close together. As admins, we try and review every change individually, and it makes this task difficult when there are so many edits on a page. Please use the Preview button to the right of the Save page button. It will allow you to see what changes you've made, whether they work, and then you can decide if you want to make any other changes or save the page. Also, using the edit summary is a good way to let others know what changes were made in a particular edit on . It also makes it easier to rollback an article to a particular version in the case of vandalism or any other reason. —Topher (talk) 21:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh......... Sorry...........hehe this is kind of awkward |:l ```` : No problem, I know you're new to the wiki. Just want to help you get good editing habits. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ( http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png ) Be sure to read the links in the welcome message above, especially the FAQ's and the Editing tips. If you've got any questions, feel free to shoot them my way. —Topher (talk) 21:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought these were the tides````` thanks for clearing that up Hunter G. 22:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) One sticky note bites the dust..... As you've probably noticed I added a photo to the my songs page. Thats one note down an unlimited amount to go Hunter G. 02:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you remove the photos on list of songs page? I ok that you did it I just don't know why so undid your undo. I would like a reason, and in my defense THE STICKY NOTE TOLD ME TO ! –Hunter G. 03:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I understand the issue now. Those sticky notes are a new feature by Wikia. We are still trying to get used to them, and frankly, I could do without them until we have more control over them. They are asking people to put images on pages that there may not really be a good image to use. :Anyway, when you added images, it should not have been in a gallery like that. Take a look at other pages and see how we use images on the wiki. At the top of the page, you would use a thumbnail image on the right side, or an infobox where appropriate, such as major/recurring characters, episodes, songs, or certain other pages. I've re-added the PFT image you added at first, but in a more appropriate place. :Please don't take offense when someone changes your edits. That's part of what a wiki is. It's a collaborative project and everyone can change anyone else's work. Please try and familiarize yourself more with our policies. We have created a new page called Please take a look at it and poke around the wiki to see where things are placed and how things are done before editing. It will help avoid more misunderstandings in the future. —Topher (talk) 09:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Not really offended I was just curious to why they were removed. Your change made it better. If this were called "Hunters Wiki" my change would stay, but this is the Phineas and Ferb Wiki and any change for the better is fine by me ( but I did love that pic of Phineas and Ferb singing in Gimme a grade. :-) Sincerely Hunter G. 16:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Users I had been working on an idea for a similar page and got it completed yesterday, so this has now been redirected into the page. I think I kept your points in with what I created. — RRabbit42 (talk) 19:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hunter 710 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Re: If You don't mind I appreciate that, but there are some thing I would like to tell you: - My English is not that good, it's better than it was before, but not the best. - I'm Asian, well, I think you know what, but I don't feel it necessary to reveal the exact country. - Being an admin is sweet, but I don't have much time, plus I'm not very good. So, again, thanks, but I don't think I can manage that well. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29